


Honestly, Natsuri and Sayonika Train reck.

by Lil_Peanut



Series: DDLC [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Peanut/pseuds/Lil_Peanut
Summary: Sup,I have these things I like to call “Ship Phases” where I like one ship, then I find another ship and drop that other ship that I was shipping earlier...Ok, let me explain that better...So, let’s say I’m shipping Natsuri right? Then, I find Chansaw and so I drop the Natsuri ship and focus on Chansaw. Get it now? Welp, I think I might be moving on to Natsuri so get ready my gay peeps.Anyways, onto the actual summary,This might be like a mix between a text story and a.. normal.. story? Idk, it’s 11 PM and I can’t control my gay vibes so here ya go.
Relationships: Maybe Sayori/Monika?, Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuri, Sayonika - Relationship
Series: DDLC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Group chat “DDLC (•w•)/“

_**Sayori added Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika to the group chat “DDLC (•w•)/“** _

**[Sayori]:** Hey guys! I wanted to know when we're gonna have our next sleepover!

**_Natsuki is online_ **

**[Natsuki]:** Is that really the only reason you made this group chat? 🙄

_**Monika is online** _

**[Monika]:** Should be next Saturday. Why?

_**Yuri is online** _

**[Sayori]:** Hehe.. no reason... 😉

 **[Natsuki]:** oh no, everyone gangsta till Sayori starts using winky eyed emojis

 **[Yuri]:** Natsuki, I’m pretty sure that’s a dead meme...

 **[Monika]:** yeah...

 **[Natsuki]:** What?! How would YOU know, Yuri?!

 **[Sayori]:** Yeah, I didn’t think Yuri knew about dem juicey memes

 **[Natsuki]:** Sayori, never say that ever again.

 **[Sayori]:** :c

 **[Yuri]:** Aww, cheer up, Sayori. :-)

 **[Natsuki]:** Yuri, wtf.

 **[Yuri]:** What???

 **[Natsuki]:** Guys, Yuri just used a nose emoji. Send help.

 **[Sayori]:** :O

 **[Monika]:** Don't worry, I’m sending help right now. 😏

 **[Natsuki]:** SHIT, MONIKA USED A SMUG EMOJI, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!1,1!!,1

**_Natsuki has gone offline_ **

**_Monika has gone offline_ **

**[Yuri]:** Damn. I wonder what’s happening with them?

 **[Yuri]:** Wtf, I hear knocking.

 **[Sayori]:** NO! I’ve seen this in a movie once, DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR!!!

 **[Yuri]:** Sayori, I’m sure it’s fine.

**_Yuri has gone offline_ **

**[Sayori]:** :c

**_Sayori has gone offline_ **


	2. Knock knock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same night and my gay vibes are still dancing. Welp, here ya go.

Yuri opens her door to see- “Natsuki?!” “YURI LET ME IN PLEASE!!! MONIKAS GONNA KILL ME!” “Alright, come in.” Yuri opens her door wider for the short girl to get in. And btw, why do I have to say stuff about what they look like to sound fancy? Nvm, let’s just continue. Natsuki comes in and immediately jumps on the couch.

“Careful, don’t break my couch or I’ll be the one killing you.” Natsuki stops as soon as Yuri finished her sentence.

”So, why are you here exactly?” “I told you, Monika was gonna kill me. What else do you need to hear?” Yuri stops for a moment... Clearly Natsuki was in a bad mood. Scratch that, the same mood that she’s always in.

”Well, you want some tea?” “Uh.. S-sure.” Yuri was about to get up when suddenly she hears the doorbell.

”SHIT!” Yelled the smaller girl. “HIDE MEEEEE!!!” She said as a loud whisper. loud enough that the person ringing the doorbell could hear.

”Yuriiii... let me innnn..!” Ok, Yuri could either Hide Natsuki while she still had the time, or answer the door for the doorbell person. Yuri was pretty sure that the person was Monika and she definitely knew Monika could kick down doors.

**What should she do?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect this to be really fucking short, and also didn’t expect this to be an interactive story. Whatever, just comment so my dancing gay vibes will be happy.
> 
> ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I just realized how short all of my works are. ;w;


End file.
